Pensando en ti
by Riuhmy
Summary: ¿En qué pensaba? y siempre llegaba a la misma conclusión, estaba pensando en ella...Reacciono, ¿Qué carajo era lo que estaba pensando? ¿Por qué en él nuevamente?...Simplemente pensaban el uno en el otro...
1. Chapter 1

**Hola! Se que deberia de estar subiendo los capitulo de "Solo los 2" y "La dama de hielo"...pero hace mucho que se me fue la inspiracion y no quiere volver! Hace como un año que no actualizo!...Asi que decidi subir este fic que hace un tiempo tengo escrito!...consta de 5 caps...x ahora es lo que tengo pensado, pero todavia me falta escribir los 3 capitulos restantes!**

**Bueno, espero que les guste! Asi que...a leer!**

* * *

**PeNsAnDo En Ti...**

Eso es lo que se repetía Kaname una y otra vez en su cabeza. ¿En qué pensaba? y siempre llegaba a la misma conclusión, estaba pensando en ella; en su aroma, en su cabello al mecerse cuando estaba feliz y reía como una niña a quien le han llevado un regalo y agradece sonriente con sus manos a la espalda. Pensaba en su Yuki. Una y otra vez venían recuerdos de ellos dos juntos cuando niños, recuerdos felices, incapaces de olvidar, totalmente diferente al presente al que se ceñía ahora.

Ajeno a la realidad que sucedía a su alrededor, Kaname no dejaba de suspirar y por un momento, recayendo en sus recuerdos, había olvidado que no se encontraba solo en esa habitación, sino que Hanabusa Aido se encontraba allí con él; este lo miraba preocupado ya que durante su dramático relato lo había visto a él, Kaname Kuran, el presidente de la clase, de las habitaciones y sobre todo el mayor sangre pura de los vampiros suspirar un millón de veces, sin entender el por qué.

Cuando finalmente Kaname decidió que era momento de estar solo con sus pensamientos, giro bruscamente su cara hacia Aido y con una sola mirada le indico que se marchara; este apenado por la situación, desvió su mirada para que Kaname no notara su preocupación, pero sin entender la indirecta del mismo, se quedo ahí, estático en su lugar, como si estuviera pegado al piso. Solo la pequeña explosión que sintió a unos centímetros de él le indico que ya era hora de marcharse, porque al parecer el presidente de clase no estaba de muy buen humor el día de hoy.

Luego de que Aido se hubiera ido, procedió a desprenderse los botones de su camisa, la camisa del uniforme, abriéndola completamente, mostrando así parte de su perfecto torso. ¿Por qué él aun se encontraba con su uniforme escolar? Recordaba haber entrado en su despacho seguido de un fastidiado Aido que quería hablar con él, bueno, hablar, quejarse más bien se podía decir; ahí lo recordó todo, después de mirar por la ventana para zafarse por así decirlo del enorme discurso que Hanabusa daría, vio a Yuki, y se sumió en sus pensamientos. Ella era la culpable de todo, ahora lo sabía.

Volvió su triste mirada una vez más hacia la ventana y pudo divisarla. Se preguntaba que hacia Yuki a esas horas de la noche levantada, y más aun que hacía en ese lugar, a los alrededores de la casa de la clase nocturna.

Procedió a levantarse para hablar con ella y convencerla de volver al dormitorio diurno, cuando vio a lo lejos a Kiryu acercársele, luego de un par de palabras cruzadas, ambos partieron hacia su casa, donde debieron de estar en un principio.

Oculto, tras la oscuridad de su morada, Kaname miraba la escena celoso, impotente y furioso.

A lo lejos, en su escritorio, el vaso que momentos antes había tenido en su mano, estallo de forma sublime haciéndose añicos y desparramando su contenido por el lugar.

Apoyo ambas manos sobre la mesa, y luego sentándose en su sillón, tomo un mechón de su cabello y comenzó a jugar frenéticamente con él, exclamo más para sí mismo que para los demás: -Pronto, muy pronto Yuki, serás mía nuevamente- y se puedo ver por el resplandor de la luna una sonrisa torcida que salía de sus finos labios.

* * *

**Espero que les haya gustado! Pronto el prox cap.!**

**Comenten!**

_**Bsos...**_

_**Se cuidan!**_

_**Riuhmy.**_


	2. Chapter 2

**Hola! muchas gracias por comentar! me alegra mucho que les haya gustado!**

**Aqui esta el segundo capitulo de este pequeño fic!**

**Que lo disfruten...!**

* * *

_**PeNsAnDo En Ti...**_

_Capítulo 2_

Se quedo pensando en él. Mirando desde fuera a través de su ventana, queriendo poder verlo. Pero era tan difícil, él ya debió de marcharse a dormir, pensaba.

Reacciono, ¿Qué carajo era lo que estaba pensando? ¿Por qué en él nuevamente? Y más aun ¿Dónde mierda estaba? Que ella recordara hace solo unos minutos se encontraba recorriendo el perímetro de la zona en busca de posibles fanáticas de la clase diurna, que no debían estar ahí; le parecía en vano hacer semejante tarea, ella creía, bueno, más bien confiaba en que esas alumnas hubieran entendido el mensaje de que estaba prohibido salir de noche.

-Ahhh…-suspiro cansada. Pero, volviendo al tema, ¿Por qué estaba ahí? Esa pregunta se repetía una y mil veces. ¿Por qué estaba fuera de las habitaciones de la clase nocturna? No recordaba el haber llegado ahí. Solo hace minutos, -minutos- respondió inconsciente en voz alta, haciendo mirar su reloj y para sorpresa de ella no habían sido solo minutos, habían sido horas; ¿hace cuanto tiempo ella estaba ahí? Se reprendió mentalmente. Hacia mínimo dos horas que debería de estar durmiendo.

Lo último que recordaba era estar parada en el edificio de la escuela, en el balcón de la clase nocturna, observando la ventana, cosa que para ella no era nada interesante, lo interesante era la persona que se encontraba ahí, Kaname Kuran, su Kaname-sama.

Se sonrojo violentamente cuando pronuncio el su; ¿cuando había pasado a ser su? ¿Desde cuándo se tomaba esos atrevimientos, aunque fueran en su mente? Él nunca seria suyo, pensó tristemente. Suspiro nuevamente, quizás no sería su último suspiro en la noche, ya que parece que lo había estado haciendo hace mucho rato y no cesaría sin más.

Miro nuevamente a la ventana y recordó que ella no estaba sola en aquel momento; se encontraba con Zero recorriendo el perímetro, así que, ¿Dónde estaba Zero?, pensó que lo más probable era que él se hubiera marchado, solía hacerlo cuando ella se quedaba por horas mirando a Kaname, sin que ella se diera cuenta; siempre había sido así, sigiloso como un gato. O como un vampiro, se respondió mentalmente, ante esa sugerencia de su cerebro, se mordió la lengua en un intento de que su conciencia no dijera cosas tan dolorosas, horribles. Suspiro nuevamente, horribles no, no eran horribles, el hombre que ella amaba era un vampiro, como podía ser horrible. Se sonrojo por segunda vez en la noche, ¿el hombre? Se repitió mentalmente, ¿Qué ella amaba?; su cara se torno totalmente roja, desde cuando pensaba así acerca de él, -Kami-sama- dijo en voz alta, ligeramente audible, ¿desde cuándo se había vuelto tan pervertida?, su mente quiso jugar nuevamente con ella, plasmando pensamientos insanos. Sonrió para sí misma, sacudió la cabeza y se golpeo suavemente sus dos mejillas, en un intento de despertar. No debía de pensar en ello, no ahora; su prioridad era Zero, ella debía de ayudarlo, se lo había prometido.

Presto atención una vez más a la ventana, dichosa ventana, que torturas le estaban causando. Otra vez se pregunto ¿Qué hacía allí?, vagamente recordó que lo había visto, a él, a su Kaname-sama, se sonrojo nuevamente pero lo dejo pasar, mas tarde se encargaría de tener una charla con su mente; con una mirada triste, cosa que nunca había notado en él; o siempre había sido así o ella era una despistada ; se había preocupado tanto que lo había seguido, quería hablar con él, preguntarle que le pasaba, aunque sabía de antemano la respuesta, el nunca se la diría, para que ella así, no se preocupara, -Ja- rio en su fuero interno, que irónico, para que ella no se preocupara, ya estaba preocupada, se dijo a sí misma con desespero, válgame dios, grito internamente.

Lamentablemente, Kaname iba, como siempre, rodeado de gente y le dio vergüenza acercársele a preguntarle que le pasaba, todos la mirarían extrañamente y despectivamente y seguramente Souen-sempai le diría que ella no era quien para estarse metiendo en los asuntos privados de Kaname-sama.

Suspiro; quien sabe que número era ya en la noche, había perdido la cuenta de suspiros luego de la decima vez. Bueno, no importaba mañana lo haría, hablaría con él en cuanto se presentara la oportunidad. Quería verlo esta noche, pero él no se asomaba por la ventana; que tonta, se recrimino, seguro que ya estaba durmiendo felizmente y ella como una boba preocupándose por él.

Iba a marcharse, cuando sintió una presencia detrás suyo – Kaname – dijo en voz alta inconscientemente, pero no, no era él, era Zero, y se sintió fatal al verle la cara de ira, sorpresa y decepción cuando lo nombro a él, a la persona que mas odiaba Zero.

-Yuuki- dijo con firmeza pero suavidad en su voz – no soy ese al que tu llamas salvador – se notaba enojo e ironía en su voz- pero he venido a "salvarte" –dijo haciendo comillas con sus dedos en la última palabra- del director, ya que si se levanta y no te ve dormida en tu cama, al que matara será a mí, por no saber protegerte y descuidarte – repitió con sarcasmo como si de un discurso se tratara- ya vámonos, finalizo, tomando a Yuki de la muñeca y jalándola.

Ella simplemente asintió, no quiso replicar ni responder, se sentía culpable de todo lo que en ese momento pasaba y no quería que Zero terminara aun más enojado con ella; así que, cedió.

Miro, una vez más hacia la ventana, pero nuevamente no encontró nada, así que simplemente sonrió para sí misma, cerrando los ojos y dijo en su fuero interno: -pronto, muy pronto Kaname…- lo demás no dejo ni que su conciencia lo escuchara.

* * *

**Espero que les haya gustado!**

**Comenten!**

**Pronto el proximo cap!**

_**Bsos...**_

_**Se cuidan!**_

_**Riuhmy.**_


	3. Chapter 3

**Holaaaa! muchas gracias por sus reviews, sus alertas y colocarme como favorito! me han encantado todos y cada uno de ellos! **

**Realmente, lamento el haber tardado tanto, el tiempo vuela, bueno, este es el tercer cap., asi que espero que les guste!...aun faltan un monton, y cada vez se me ocurren mas! :P**

**Bueno, sin mas...a leer!**

* * *

_**PeNsAnDo En Ti**_

_Capitulo 3_

- Otra vez lo mismo…-pensó Zero para si mismo. ¿Es que acaso esa chiquilla nunca se cansaría de observar a ese sangre pura, a ese demonio? Ese maldito vampiro la había hechizado. Como odiaba a los vampiros, seres asquerosos que beben sangre; debían ser exterminados, ya que lo único que hacen es lastimar a personas inocentes…

No continuo con su discurso interno del porque "Zero odia a los vampiros", ya que, pensándolo bien, desgraciadamente, el también lo era. Y por su causa, la de los malditos sangre pura, ahora estaba lastimando a su Yuki.

Observo nuevamente en dirección a la ventana, mas bien a donde se encontraba Yuki. Estaba tan embelesada observando a ese, a ese…no quiso ni pronunciar palabra. –Seguramente Yuki se ha olvidado de que estoy aquí, así que supongo que no extrañara mi presencia – razono lastimosa e irónicamente.

- Me voy…patrullare el perímetro – suspiro; otra vez, nada. Parecía, simplemente como si él no estuviera allí, hablarle a Yuki mientras observa a ese Kuran es tiempo perdido. Se paro de forma grácil sobre la barandilla del balcón que daba a la clase nocturna y así también al bosque alrededor de la escuela. De un solo salto, bajo hasta el suelo y camino de forma lenta y pausada, sin ningún tipo de preocupación, sin ningún tipo de apuro.

Luego de patrullar algunas horas, decidió descansar un rato, debajo de un árbol. Pensando en que hacer, como hacer y donde hacer, ¿el qué?, el no tenia ni idea. Se había perdido tanto en sus pensamientos que no sabia ni en que pensaba. Al igual que no se dio cuenta, en que momento se había dormido. Bostezo, estiro los brazos y miro hacia el cielo; las estrellas le indicaban que ya era tarde, no muy tarde, pero tarde en si.

Le extraño que Yuki no lo encontrara, ya que ella solía preocuparse por él y sus repentinas desapariciones. Siempre decía que debía de irse temprano a la cama, que debía descansar.

Quizás, ella lo había buscado, y no lo había encontrado, habiéndose decidido a irse a la cama sin avisarle. Pensó un momento…eso era imposible, Yuki hasta que no lo encontrara y lo regañara no se iría a dormir.

Decidió levantarse y buscarla. Debía de estar todavía en el balcón; tal su ensoñación con ese vampiro que no debió de darse cuenta de que hora era y que debía de estar durmiendo hace rato. Seguramente llegaría hasta allí, la encontraría y ella recién caería de la hora que era y que las clases habían finalizado hace tiempo; lo mas probable es que lo regañara por no volverla en si, obviamente sin darse cuenta, por supuesto, de que él se había marchado de allí hace horas.

Finalmente, después de guiarse por la luz de la luna, llego hasta el lugar destinado. Pero…ella no se encontraba allí, Yuki no se estaba allí. Entonces, recalculando, ¿Dónde carajo se había metido?

Busco por el perímetro un rato mas, pero no había rastros de ella. Fue hasta la caballeriza para ver si se encontraba allí, pero nada.

Si el director, se llegaba a enterar que a esas horas ellos no habían vuelto y mas aun, no estaban durmiendo lo desterraría, peor seria si se enterase que Yuki había desaparecido y que él no tenía ni idea de donde se encontraba; seguramente, lo mataría.

Se estaba desesperando. Hasta que capto su olor; cuando vio hacia donde se dirigía, su sangre ardió. – Mierda… - susurro, el rastro se dirigía hacia los dormitorios de la clase nocturna; ese maldito sangre pura debió de arrastrarla hasta allí, porque Yuki no seria capaz de ir sola hacia ese lugar y menos a esa hora ¿no?

Camino, por el largo puente que unía a los dormitorios de la clase nocturna con los salones de clases. El guardia lo vio pasar, pero no dijo nada; ni una sola palabra, ni siquiera de advertencia, no lo detuvo. Pensó en preguntarle si había visto pasar a Yuki, pero descarto esa idea al instante; ¿y si el guardia se estaba haciendo la vista gorda con él? Quizás si iba y le preguntaba, le negaría el paso.

Decidió aprovechar la situación, y a paso lento y relajado por fuera, pero nervioso y ansioso por dentro, atravesó el puente y llego a un camino. Siguió olfateando el rastro de Yuki hasta dar obviamente con los dormitorios de la clase nocturna.

Y la vio, ahí, parada, mirando una ventana, su ventana. ¿Es que acaso era masoquista? Por mas que Kuran la protegiera y no le hiciera nada (por ahora, pensó; y si le llegase a hacer algo, él lo mataría) eso no significaba que otro vampiro no lo hiciera. Se estaba metiendo en la boca del lobo (más bien del vampiro) y no se daba cuenta.

La observo desde lejos, le gustaba hacerlo. La escucho suspirar un montón de veces, así como también sonrojarse; la vio golpearse ambas mejillas y ahí se dio cuenta que mentalmente esa mujer no estaba bien.

Ella, ni siquiera se había dado cuenta de su presencia, pero no era porque era un vampiro sino porque quien sabe en que cosas estaría pensando.

Suspiro una vez mas y decidió avanzar. Piso algo duro y frágil a la vez y escucho como este se rompía. La vio girarse, sonrojada y contenta a la vez; le gusto verla así, se veía hermosa. Zero se encontraba en una burbuja de jabón, en su propio mundo, contento y feliz, hasta que escucho como ella lo llamo, más bien, como ella lo confundió.

- Kaname…- dijo feliz. Pero sus ojos se encontraron y se dio cuenta del grave error que había cometido.

Sin siquiera dejarla hablar o incluso disculparse, se adelanto con unas palabras filosas y cortantes, totalmente dolido.

-Yuuki- dijo con firmeza pero suavidad en su voz – no soy ese al que tu llamas salvador – se notaba enojo e ironía en su voz- pero he venido a "salvarte" –dijo haciendo comillas con sus dedos en la última palabra- del director, ya que si se levanta y no te ve dormida en tu cama, al que matara será a mí, por no saber protegerte y descuidarte – repitió con sarcasmo como si de un discurso se tratara- ya vámonos, finalizo, tomando a Yuki de la muñeca y jalándola.

Realmente le había molestado el episodio que recién había sucedido. Pero, no podía hacer nada, él era así y no podía cambiar como era, ni tampoco lo que había dicho. Sabía que Yuki se molestaría, quizás ahora no le dijera nada pero seguro que mañana lo haría.

Ella simplemente asintió con la cabeza y avanzo con él. Más tarde hablaría con Yuki y le explicaría el peligro en el que se había metido. ¿Es que acaso esa chica no pensaba?

La vio detenerse y mirar por la ventana de aquel vampiro, pero no dijo nada. Solo le soltó la muñeca y camino en dirección a los dormitorios de la clase diurna, ella luego se encargaría de alcanzarlo.

* * *

**Bueno, espero que les haya gustado! Comenten!**

_**Bsos...**_

_**Se cuidan!**_

_**Riuhmy.**_


End file.
